Snowleaf
Part of the Songfic Series. OA is Tammary Hall NC and the real name of the song if 'Cindy'. About a tom who is in love with a she-cat who likes another tom and how she slowly falls for him. Snowleaf You can't keep me from talking Can't keep me from praising you When you're around. "Wow!" I say in a loud voice. "Who caught this delicious squirrel?" "Snowleaf." replies my sister, Dewdrop rolling her eyes. "Wow." I repeat. "She must be an amazing hunter." A paw cuffs me from behind and I look up, seeing Snowleaf herself. Her green eyes glint with amusement and slight annoyance. "Brackenstep, I'm as good a hunter as anyone in this Clan." she says, smiling slightly which tells me she enjoyed the praise. "OK, fine. But I'm just saying, cats like Heavybelly can't hunt. Actually it's mostly just Heavybelly..." My sister and crush giggle and a large shadow falls over me. I look up into the tiny yellow eyes of Heavybelly. "What was that?" the fat warrior growls. Eventually he gets sick of watching me cower and stutter and Dewdrop and Snowleaf laugh, so he goes off. Snowleaf meows (after she finishes laughing) "That was the funniest thing I've ever seen." I grin crazily and she bursts into giggles again. "Sometimes I really love you Brackenheart." she chortles before she pads off, white tail whisking away. "She doesn't mean it like that!" Dewdrop snaps seeing my moony expression. "Every ''cat ''knows she likes Lionleap!" "Uh-huh..." I meow dreamily, still staring off in Snowleaf's wake. But I won't make you a goddess. Won't make me a martyr. It's never worked before. '' "OK...hello..kits." Of course Dewdrop dumped her kit entertaining duty on me. What should I have expected? Her biggest aid was the fact she had done it while I was watching Snowleaf. So basically she had asked me and I had said yes without even listening. I really hate her. "HELLO BRACKENSTEP!" all the kits yowl back. The queens are meanwhile sneaking out of the nursery looking smug. "Um...hi...today we're going to-" "HI!" they all chorussed again. "I KNOW!" I yelled back. Then I saw Snowleaf watching me from acorss the clearing where she was eating with Lionleap. I had a sudden idea. "It's ok.." I comforted the wide-eyed kits. "I was just really excited about the story I'm gonna tell you!" "A STORY!!" they shrieked in joy. "Yeah, well ok...so there was a beautiful she-cat. She was so pretty that StarClan came down to eat fresh-kill with her and share tongues. And she was deeply in love with the Clan idiot." Of crouse, Lionleap was still talking about his last 'great hunt' to Snowdrop. And she was still watching me with leaf green eyes. "But..there was this other tom you see. He loved her so much, but she didn't notice him. The idiot didn't either. So one day, there was a biiiiiiiig battle-" "How big?!?!?!" asked one of the kits. They had quited down considerable which was nice. "THHHHHIIIIISSSS big!" I said, making a gesture with my paw. "So anyways, there was this huuuuuuge battle and the idiot and the other tom both went. And the idiot won, but he killed many cats. The other tom was fighting as well, but for his love. The idiot heard the tom calling the she-cat's name as a battle cry. He killed the tom in revenge and the she-cat and the idiot lived happily ever after." The kits all stared at me with huge eyes. And then one of them giggles. I turn and see Snowleaf behind me. "Oh...h-hey Snowleaf." "Let's have a talk you and I." she growls tensely. ''And you, you loved me with your eyes! I pad over to the fresh-kill pile with a mouse. Snowleaf had told me to hunt to make up for both of us being out of camp after fiercly telling me Lionleap was not ''in fact an idiot. Most of the time. I tried not to laugh when she said the last part. I dropped the mouse and looked up. She was across the clearing and she looked down almost immediatly when she saw me, but I had seen something in her eyes. Love. I shook my head. ''Wistful thinking..''I thought. 'And you, you help me with your voice,' 'You listen when me voice was void of sound.' 'You touch me with your laugh,' 'You show me to my smile, and you....' 'You save me with your kiss before I drown.' "Chin up" she had told me before we entered camp. "Smile." I did. "You love Lionleap!" I said in surprise. "Nope." she says, smiling mischeviously. "It was always you." She leans in, eyes closed, nose, stretching towards mine... Then I wake up. 'I can walk down Maple Path' 'And catch a glimpse of you and you' 'And you and you with me...' I walk behind Dewdrop who's chatting with Sunlily. Honestly, those two are like blue jays...always talking on and on and- What was that? I stop, seeing two cats. I recognize them...but I'm not sure from where. It's two cats, a white and a golden-ginger. They walk a little seperated but are clearly talking and laughing. 'While I try to synchronize.' 'But you...you walk a little faster.' 'As if romantic winds were ''' Keeping us in time. "Brackenstep!" I shriek. Dewdrop and Sunlily giggle for a while and I turn back. But the vision of Snowleaf and myself is gone. "Come'' on''!" Dewdrop meows, clearly in no mood for my lollygagging. "Coming..." I mutter, reluctantly padding away. And you, you loved me with your eyes! I was watching Snowleaf again. As she was watching me. But this time neither of us pulled away. I wasn't mistaken the look in her eyes this time. But now I was puzling over what it was. Longing? Regret? Love? I had no idea. "Brackenstep?" I turned around in surprise. Lionleap was staring at me with narrowed eyes. "You love her." It wasn't a questoin, just an accusartion. "W-Who?" I asked. My mouth felt dry. "You know!" now he sounded angry. "Snowleaf! Her! My girlfriend! Mine!!!" "Oh...um...yeah." I gulped. "A little." He growled, a terrible sound and shoved me. "Hey!" He shoved me again, closer and closer to the center of the camp. Cats were coming out of their dens, watching wide-eyed. And you, you help me with your voice, You listen when me voice was void of sound You touch me with your laugh, You show me to my smile, and you.... "What do you think you're doing!?!" Lionleap yelled. "She's my girlfriend!" He shoved me again, but this time I thought of Snowleaf, watching us now. I would be strong for her. I shoved back. "Lionleap! Brackenstep! What is this?" a voice barked. I turned and saw Badgerfang glaring at us. "Brackenstep is in love with Snowleaf! In love!!!!" Lionleap said, smiling cruelly at me. Oh no... You save me with your kiss before I drown. The Clan erupted into excited murmers. I stared at the ground, humiliated. Lionleap, knowing he had won, paced around me. Snowleaf was still staring, mouth open, eyes wide at Lionleap. I didn't try to look deeper into them as I had before. "Big deal!" Dewdrop cried. MY sister sticking up for me! Only the severest of situations could've called for it. "Anyone who hasn't ''known that is a mouse-brain!" "Do you honestly believe that?" Sunlily asked in surprise. "Yeah." Dewdrop meowed harshly. She spun around and flounced to the warriors den and Sunlily, after a brief hesitation, followed her. 'But you, you just turned and stared at me' Watching all this made me lift my head, so I was watching when Snowleaf turned her head to stare directly at me. 'I was shy, could hardly speak.' I wanted to say something. Sorry? I do? What do you think about kits? But I couldn't speak. I was so shy, so humiliated I could barely hold my head up. 'And then you just kissed me...' She glided across the clearing, like the wind over the white snow for which she was named. She came closer, closer, closer. Her nose was slowly coming towards mine and my eyes widen. "You love Lionleap!" She stops, smiling slightly, "Nope. It was always you." Then she closes her eyes, leans in, and our noses touch. "Wow!" I say in a loud voice. "Who caught this delicious rabbit?" "Snowleaf." replies my sister, Dewdrop rolling her eyes. "Wow." I repeat. "She must be an amazing hunter." A paw cuffs me from behind and I look up, seeing Snowleaf herself. Her green eyes glint with amusement and slight annoyance. "You've really got to stop that." she tells me. I laugh and she grabs the rabbit. "Hey!" I protest. "That's mine!" "And it's ''far too big for you!" snickers Dewdrop, playing along. "That's right." smirks Snowleaf. "Brindlekit, Flurrykit, Fernkit, it's dinner time!" My three kits come tumbling out of the nursery at their mother's command. I sit with my family, smiling. "Aw!" complains Dewdrop. "Look, he's happy!" Brindlekit giggles which starts her siblings off. Snowleaf smiles and she leans in. I follow her lead. "Excuse me kits, I'm gonna go be sick." snorts Dewdrop. "Me too!" squeals Brindlekit. "Me too!" Fernkit and Flurrykit mimc. They all scamper off leaving Snowleaf and I alone. "I love you." I murmer. "I love you too." she says back. "No matter what big a furball you are." We then both continue to lean in, noses touching, tails entwined. Then you just kissed me... Category:Artimas Hunter's Fanfics Category:Songfic